


and in another universe: freedom, freedom, freedom

by magdalenafemme



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, lesbian poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalenafemme/pseuds/magdalenafemme
Summary: "i belong to nothing but myself/ but the prairie grass and the open road"





	and in another universe: freedom, freedom, freedom

and in another universe  
  
where the stars and i  
  
aligned just right  
  
you look at me  
  
some I-95 diner  
  
as bright as me in the background  
  
the way my hair blends  
  
with the winds of may  
  
and i do not look back  
  
i am the moon  
  
i am a person  
  
and not a backlit reflection of you  
  
i am someone  
  
so full of light and love  
  
without you

i am the first day of summer  
  
a head thrown back in laughter  
  
i would be the word free  
  
but words can't describe me  
  
i am in love  
  
i am not in love with you  
  
there is no devotion in me  
  
except for me  
  
i belong to nothing but myself  
  
but the prairie grass and the open road  
  
i carry nothing but a backpack and my heart  
  
it's still on my sleeve  
  
but it's less like a wound  
  
and more like a badge of honor  
  
i drive to kansas and lie in the cornfields  
  
because i can  
  
because i am that special kind of insane  
  
because i want to

and you, you are not the sky  
  
you are not a god  
  
you are not quite in love with me  
  
and i am deliciously okay with it  
  
you are someone at a roadstop  
  
going somewhere  
  
you see me against the stars  
  
or maybe me and the stars  
  
are one and the same  
  
maybe i am my own special type  
  
of supernova  
  
you think you want to know me  
  
but you can't and you won't  
  
and i am already gone, anyway

\- _and in another universe: freedom, freedom, freedom_

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to discuss my poems, follow my poetry tumblr at https://magdalenafemme.tumblr.com/


End file.
